Talk:Salt Kraken Corpse/@comment-24.8.227.212-20170119060451
You can sell this if you can rebuke a robot. But then again, if you can kill one of these 'sandworms', your time is better spent dungeon crawling and picking up and selling off other loot. But what the heck, "Achievement Unlocked!" Am-I-right? So, you'll never be able to carry it yourself. As mentioned by others, you can put it in your inventory and use a recoiler, then equip it in your throw slot and toss the thing again and again to the nearest trader. Unfortunately, neither Joppa nor Grit Gate has a trader who can afford it; for even if you buy every single thing they are selling and bring all your waterskins with you, like Loubre said you'll need an impractical amount of waterskins. So...thhhbp. Fortunately, the Stiltgrounds has a kind of trader that can afford your rotting corpse; the rare liquids trader. Double check that they have enough lava to add up to your corpse before you start this little quest. The problem is, you can't throw the corpse all the way up there from Joppa (I assuming you took it there with the recoiler). And you can't carry it with you...so go find a robot. I could only seem to find the right kind (Damn, I forget the names...there are two, both die easily and are blue and look like floating magnifying glasses. The descriptions say something about them being super ugly) reliably at the Tomb of the Eaters. You can find them randomly elsewhere, it seems, but Tomb of the Eaters seems like a sure thing. The cool thing is that, as of today (1/18/2016) these little wafers can haul an infinite amount of weight (meh, or close-enough-whatever). The devs'll probably do something about that now... So imbuke your robot, recoiler to Joppa (before the damn thing dies), give it the corpse by examining the droid and 'giving' ('L'ook, highlight droid, 'G'ive item) it the corpse. Go ahead and highlight it again and 'R'ename to something cute like, "Corpse Mule," "Sissyphus," "FML!," or "S.L.A.V.E. v1.0". Now go to the overmap and travel up to the Stiltgrounds. Try not to get lost, and if you do...deal with it (you're smart, I don't have to go over this, do I?). Now comes the finale, the climax, the appex of your quest: Kill your droid. I know. I get it. shush. You've travelled all this way together! You've protected your, "Sidekick v17.0" from monsters of every descript (rip v1-16). You scoured dungeons and jungles to find "Asswipe"! You took like, 15-FUCKING-MINUTES trying to come up with a good name for "Get him to the Stilt", and now you're supposed to kill him/her/xe/whothefuckcares? *nod* Yup. So walk over to the liquid's merchant, kill your best bud and maneuver the corpse with 'T'hrow to right next to the merchant. Don't destroy the corpse, don't hit the trader, and also you might need to have sold a bunch of high-value gemstones to the trader earlier so that you can buy them back with the corpse (make multiple trips with waterskins...). Congrats. Take a screen shot so all your facebook friends can know why you haven't been hanging out with them recently. P.s. consider this: if the trader can't afford to pay for the corse, burn some money by selling him stuff like books. You won't get much water when you sell them (so you can handle it), but when you buy them back with the corpse for collateral, they will be sold to you for much more than when you sold them. Sure you lose 1000 drams (or whatever), but think about it, you had a 15000 dram corpse just sitting there...it's kind of like selling it at a loss just so you can have it gone. Get smrt bruv. Congrats, now just sell those lava vials for, say, the jewels the jewel trader (in Stiltsground) is selling. might take a couple restocks, but now you have all the cash you'll ever need...pretty much. good luck!